Who Kissed a Girl?
by i.run.with.cullens
Summary: Bella and the rest of Cullen girls are on their way back from a hunting trip when that song "I kissed a girl" comes on Rosalie sings along and Bella gets an idea... Set after Breaking Dawn.
1. Rosalie knows that I kissed a Girl?

AN: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. If I did, Edward would have picked me, and Bella would have taken Jacob.

**Bella's POV**

Bella looked wearily out the windshield of the Porshe from the passenger's seat. Alice had insisted on driving. Again. The pixie just couldn't get enough of the canary yellow automobile. Even after 20 years, she acted as if it was just bought yesterday.

Bella shivered, remembering with startling clarity, just what Alice had to do to earn the car. She had never liked Alice's hostage slumber parties. Slowly, Bella adjusted to the present, all to willing to let go of those memories. Any time without Edward was a time better off forgotten.

Bella replayed the days past few hours in her mind instead. The Cullen boys had decided to go hunting, dragging Jacob, who almost never left Renesmee's side willingly, with them. The girls, not wanting to be left behind while the men were having fun, decided to go on a trip of their own. The boys took Emmett's monstrous jeep in the opposite direction of the girls, who took Alice's Porsche. They didn't want to have to compete for their food. They did enough of that at home.

She became aware the radio softly playing in the car. It would be barely audible to human ears, but the three vampires and one half-vampire in the car could hear it perfectly. Bella recognized the uppity voice of the radio dj announcing an old pop song. "And this my amazing listeners, is a pop song from about twenty years ago. It was once on top of the charts. Enjoy." Curious, Bella listened to the opening lyrics of the song.

"_This was never the way I planned, not my intention…"_

Bella wondered why she had never heard the song before. Given she didn't usually listen to this type of music, if you could truly call this song music, but she was still stumped as to why she had never heard even a little bit of it.

Bella was so wrapped up in trying to force herself to remember hearing this song, that when the comfortable silence was broken, she jumped a little. A soft humming was coming from the backseat, perfectly harmonizing with the song's tempo. Bella turned, startled to find Rosalie the one humming. Renesmee was looking at her aunt just as incredulously. Rosalie looked at them both, an innocent expression playing across her breathtakingly beautiful face.  
"What?" Rosalie questioned.

"Do you know what the lyrics to this song are, Aunt Rosalie?" Renesmee asked, her tone saying that she had indeed heard this song before.

As if she knew this was coming, which Bella reminded herself, she probably did, Alice, grinning, turned up the song full blast, and the singer's voice bumped its way through the speakers.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it _

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it."_

Alice turned the radio to its previous volume and acted as though nothing had happened. Bella stared at Rosalie a moment more, and then began laughing hysterically.

"And what may I ask, is so damn hilarious?" Rosalie demanded. She did not like being laughed at.

"Hahaha—did you—haha—hear what that song—hahahah—was about?" Bella gasped through giggles. Renesmee looked at her mother as though she had lost her mind.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. I've heard that song before. It was a hit in Denali." Rose spat.

Bella instantly sobered up. Rosalie was referring to the very time that Bella was trying to forget. When Edward had left. The raw edges of the gaping wound that had formed in Bella's chest twinged painfully.

"Did Uncle Emmett know you liked that song?" Renesmee asked, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"He heard me listening to it once. But when I started singing it he got jealous. So he set the radio on fire," she shrugged.

**Alice's POV **

Alice looked over at Bella worriedly. She had gotten awful quiet. She focused back on the road and her eyes glazed over. What she saw made her laugh her high, melodious laugh. Everyone looked at her questioningly while she shook with mirth. Everyone except the girl in the passenger's seat.

"That Bella," Alice sniggered, "is the best idea I've heard in a decade."


	2. Alice tells all

Disclaimer: Once again, I, sadly, own nothing

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I, sadly, own nothing. Otherwise, I would be Bella and she would be anyone else. **_

_**AN: Keep in mind that this is my first Fanfic. Just a silly little story about how the Cullens could pass time when time lasts forever. Not meant to be anything super serious. And I apologize in advance for offending any blonde reader. Enjoy!**_

**Alice's POV**

Bella turned slowly to face the car that now listened with rapt attention. She looked at Alice, a contemplative expression on her immortal face. "Should I tell them for you?" Alice asked sweetly. Bella looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded.

"Tell us what?" Rosalie asked with exasperation.

"That ridiculous song we just heard on the radio has given our dear Bella an idea. It is something that will make our husbands either very jealous, or very," she thought for a moment, "happy."

"Go on…?" prodded Renesmee. She and Jacob had gotten married about a year ago and she looked for any excuse to make him happy.

"Well I only saw Bella's outline for the 'plan' but roughly it amounts to, us singing that song for the boys," Alice continued.

Looking at Rosalie, Alice saw the wheels slowly but surely turning in her sister's head. Alice gave her a moment. After all she was blonde.

Renesmee was much quicker to respond. She laid her hand across her aunt's cool shoulder. Alice's mind was filled with an image of the girls singing in the Cullen's mansion, acting out the song by kissing each other. The tone of the image was marred with disgust at the idea of Renesmee having to kiss one of her aunts or her own mother.

"NO! Of course that's not what we're going to do! Do we look like monsters?" Alice shrieked.

Renesmee, whose hand had never left Alice's shoulder, showed Alice another vision of the girls singing, motionlessly. Not dancing, or doing anything, just singing.

"No of course we're going to perform it," Alice explained. "We just have to go somewhere where we can find 'female volunteers.'"

None of the girls had any problems with kissing another girl. Especially if it would make the Cullen males, and Jacob, crazy with desire.

"What girl is going to voluntarily get close enough to kiss us, though?" Bella asked.

Even after all these years, Bella hadn't realized the power of seduction all vampires possessed. She may be a super strong, super fast, breathtakingly beautiful vampire, but deep down, she was still naïve little Bella.

"Bella, Bella Bella." Alice tutted, as though she was disappointed. "Do you forget who we are and that the humans find us breathtakingly beautiful? Or that everything about us lures them in? Our very breath is intriguing to them. I don't think we'll have any problem with finding girls willing to kiss us."

"Yes but Alice, where are we going to find people we don't know to perform it in Forks?"

The small rainy town of Forks, Washington was the sort of town where everyone knew everyone else's business. The Cullens kept to their secluded manor, out of the public eye. It would look a little bit strange if, twenty years later, the Cullens were found roaming Newton's Sporting Goods, looking as though they hadn't aged at all. In fact, the only reason that the Cullens were back in Forks was to visit Charlie, Bella's father and Renesmee's grandfather.

Bella, who had suddenly realized the perfect place to have the little performance looked at Alice in horror.

"NO ALICE!" she gasped. "NOT THE—THE MALL?!"

Alice grinned wickedly.

"Yes my dearest Bella, the mall."

Bella and Renesmee groaned at the prospect of yet another shopping trip that would surely follow the performance. You couldn't take Alice and Rosalie to the mall without expecting to be doing shopping of some sort.

Alice giggled sweetly and Rosalie clapped her hands in enthusiasm.

This was going to be fun.

_**AN: So I didn't leave it a cliff hanger this time. Maybe you can see a little better where I'm going with this. Read and review. Feel free to make any suggestions or comments as to what you think.**_


	3. AN: To my readers

AN:

AN:

Sorry this isn't a chapter. I just wanted you all to know that I haven't abandoned this story. I just started my junior year of high school so I've been super busy. Hopefully, I'll be writing another chapter within the next month.

SORRY!

(


End file.
